


My Queen

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: "I have heard that American lovers do not believe in worshiping between a woman’s legs.”Written for the prompt: ""Nakia/Okoye Okoye going down on Nakia."  Exactly what it says on the tin.





	My Queen

“My queen,” Okoye murmurs against Nakia’s bare shoulder. It is a familiar tease, an opening taunt that allows Nakia to begin to relax against Okoye’s hands.

“My general,” Nakia responds in kind, watching in delight as her lover’s mouth continues a familiar trail of exploration against her skin.

Okoye laughs against the slope of Nakia’s breast. “So many months in America; I have heard that American lovers do not believe in worshiping between a woman’s legs.”

“Unfortunately true, particularly when the woman retains her hair,” Nakia lowers herself back onto the pillow as Okoye’s fingers slip between her legs. Okoye fingers the hair there possessively, in the kind of loving fashion that has been absent in Nakia’s life for many months.

“Then they are weak,” Okoye tells her plainly.

Nakia would like to respond, but Okoye’s mouth joins her fingers in a joint effort to welcome Nakia home, and it is Nakia who is rendered weak against the efforts.


End file.
